Benny and Egg - A Tragic Love Story
by blackrabbitkani
Summary: I'm here to tell you a story. This story is a love story, but not a happy one. This a a tragic love story about a vampire and a egg, a forbidden love pulled apart and pushed back together by the turbulent winds of Fate. This is the story of Benny and Egg.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Please. Just don't even ask me what this is. **

**I do not own Supernatural or any characters in it**

* * *

Benjamin Lafitte was a vampire. This was a simple fact that his girlfriend, Andrea Kormos had to live with. Benny had never lied to her about what he was and this certainly was a starting point but the fact he drank blood certainly made their relationship... _difficult_ at times. Granted, Benny never killed people, he only drank blood transfusions, however it is slightly distracting when you're trying to enjoy a nice, crispy salad and your company has human blood trickling down their chin. Despite this Benny and Andrea made it work. Mostly. They had to move often as the vampire was hunted by his nest for running off with a human, which apparently was not a good thing in the vampire community. Undeterred by the myriad of misfortune that set them back, the love between Benny and Andrea blossomed like a daffodil in the crisp springtime air. They spent many happy days together from the sweet summer afternoons in the shade to the cool winter nights cuddling beneath cloth blankets. They danced together under cover of night to songs that would seem old to you and me, but they danced together nonetheless. There were a few rough patches where Benny craved more than blood in a bag, but thanks to Andrea his will remained strong. Yes, it seemed they would be happy forever.

But of course, that is impossible.

At the time, our lovers were living in Clayton, Louisiana. They had to be careful because rumour had it Hunters were in the area, so the vampire was left at home while Andrea went out to collect supplies. It was during one such trip that he found himself wandering the small house they called their own. He trod along the hallways, staring at the faded wallpaper, the thin carpet and occasionally glancing down at a photo of Andrea. She looked lovely, her glossy hair swept to the side, cascading over her shoulders. He put the frame back down next to the vase of lavenders. He continued walking.

Benny had never really needed to enter the kitchen before, not really needing to eat, so he didn't know why he paused by the door. He didn't know why he leaned against the door, pushing it slowly open. He didn't know why he entered, placing one foot tentatively onto the washed out tiles. He didn't know why. But he did.

His gaze flew across the room, at first he didn't see it, but as his vision rested upon it, _he knew_. This was it. This was what he had spent his entire life searching for. His mouth was dry, and all of a sudden the room was too hot. There it was on the counter, smooth. Clean. Perfect. Its dramatic curves enticed him in, made him lust for this small embryo. Yes, it appeared Benny Lafitte was in deep and passionate love with an egg.

* * *

**Oh sweet turkey what have I done.**

**Please review or whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Here it is. Chapter Two. OK.**

**I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

* * *

Many days had past since Benny's encounter, and he had yet to tell Andrea about it. How could he? She would never understand how he felt, and frankly it was ridiculous, but still he couldn't deny it; the way it shone in the harsh electric lighting, the way it sat nestled in the pale cardboard box, the way it appeared so fragile. He wanted to protect it. Care for it._Love it._ Of course Andrea could never understand. Their relationship was going through a rough patch at the moment, life in partial hiding was hard on the heiress who was used to a life of luxury. Well, until vampire pirates attacked her yacht. Telling Andrea that he was enamored with another now would destroy her, so he decided to keep it a secret.

Eventually the hunters moved on and life could return to normal for the pair. Weeks past, but whenever Benny past the kitchen door, his mind drifted back to that night and he felt those feelings stir up in him again.

But one day, something was different.

As Benny sat down opposite his partner for lunch with a packet of AB+, he stared down at Andrea's plate in horror. There, splayed upon a slice of blackened bread was an oozing white mass surrounding a dollop of deep orange. Benny froze._ 'No. Nonononono. Not this. Please_' he thought to himself. His mouth was slightly agape with shock. Andrea looked up from her meal and noticed his worried expression. "Benny? Whats the matter?" Her voice was laced with worry. Benny stood up, trembling, his eyes still locked onto the sight of the mangled embryo. "N-nothing" he stammered, backing towards the door. He quickly turned around to hide the tears welling up.

The vampire dashed along the corridor with superhuman speed. '_Please don't leave me. Don't be dead' _the tears had broken Free and his cheeks were wet with cascading water when he finally reached the door to the kitchen. He pushed open the door he had opened all those weeks ago, his mind full to the brim with thoughts of anticipation and dread. He tried not to allow himself hope as he feet slapped onto the faded tiles, fearing what he might find. His panicked gaze swept across the room. He leapt forwards toward the flimsy cardboard box that held so much more than it appeared. Inside that box was either hope or despair. A tattered layer of material separated Benny from either boundless joy or soul destroying defeat. It was the absence of one small food that would be his end. He didn't know how he would cope if there was emptiness where his true love once sat, or even if he _could _cope. These were the thoughts that danced, taunting across his mind as he reached forward and flung open the lid

Benny's eyes lit up as he saw it there, snuggled between its brothers and sisters. His one true love._ His egg._ He gently reached down and lifted it up, cradling it to his chest as he sobbed in relief. "I thought I'd lost you forever" he murmured into its tan shell.

"Benny?" His eyes shot upwards to see Andrea's sweeping figure leaned against the door frame. Her face was wrinkled in a mixture of confusion, disgust and betrayal. Then she twirled around and strode out of the room. This time it was her hiding the tears.

* * *

**So there it is! Please review if you want I guess. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**Yaay! I finaly managed to motivate myself to get this done. Sorry for the short chapter, and also the wait. I'll try to get the next one out sooner.**

**I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, and thats probably a good thing.**

* * *

Benny let out a deep sigh. His hands embraced his forehead as he leaned towards them. It had been days since his secret was out. Andrea had discovered what he tried so hard to hide, his dirty little secret. He hadn't wanted it to turn about like this. He didn't know what he had expected actually, I mean did he really think that he would be able to hide his little affair, even if it wasn't with an actual _person_ of sorts? But she had discovered him. It was just a moment of foolish fear and dread, and he has expected the worse. It had been days, maybe even weeks since she saw him crying over his forbidden lover, and they had yet to bring up the elephant in the room. In fact, they almost hadn't spoken the entire time. Andrea had been _so angry_ at first. The angriest he had ever seen her, elegant features twisted up in a snarling gargoyle of rage and wrath as she spat out accusations. The sad thing was, Benny couldn't deny any of them. He merely stood there, silent, submissive and ashamed as she hurled her poisonous barbs. Every word she barked was a stake in his heart. Eventually the anger subsided and he was left with something even worse, the disappointment. It was the look in her eyes, the pleading stare dripping with hurt and betrayal, that finally broke him.

He hardly noticed as Andrea slunk into the room. She sat in a chair a little away from him. It was old and wooden, they had bought it together round about when they first moved in. Her eyes were downcast, and her arms crossed her body with a dejected look on her face. Benny peered upwards towards his partner. Neither of them said a word. His gaze slid to the floor as he struggled to piece the words together in his mind. After several painful, stretched out seconds he finally piped up.

'Andrea, I-'

'I'm so sorry Benny.' The vampires view darted upwards as Andrea began speaking. Her head was down, her shoulders shaking and he could see now she was crying. He leapt to his feet, jumping to console his girlfriend.

'What? No. I should be apologizing.' His husky voice was tentative as he crouched by the chair and reached an arm around her. She suddenly stood upwards, flinching his comforting gesture away from her. Her voice escalated between frantic sobs, seeming more desperate, more panicked.

'No Benny! You don't understand!' She yelled, before holding her head in her hands. 'I've really messed up Benny. I've done something really bad.' Benny leaned in towards her.

'Andrea, it doesn't matter, whate-' she cut him off with a pleading apology. 'I'm so sorry Benny, I was just so _angry_, I wasn't thinking straight, and now I've put us all in danger.' Her partner stared at her worryingly.

'A-Andrea? What did you do?' She looked up at him, her caramel skin stained with tears.

'Your nest. They're coming here.'

* * *

***gasp***

**Ooh drama! So yea. As I said I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner.**

**Please review and follow, it would really motivate me and more motivation means quicker uploads! Its nice to know people actualy read this fic/**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, I finaly got round to doing this chapter! Yay! I blame it on the fact that I was planning to set this chapter straight after to last one and I just couldn't do it. *sad violins* I mean I literaly had no inspiration, so I took some advice and just skipped it. As I keep mentioning, sorry about the wait but have an extra long chapter. Any way, flash forward to Purgatory, and things are happening...**

**Oh also big love to my followers! You guys are boss and also an inspirstion. Oh and as usual this hasn't been beta'd so please put up with my horrendus spelling and grammer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, there would be less shirts.**

* * *

Purgatory. The afterlife for monsters. Every single inhuman beast, creature and general nasty ended up there after they bit it. It appeared as a forest; the undergrowth thick and swelling, the terrain webbed across with various rivers and lakes, and the landscape scarred with steep declines and rugged cliff edges. But there was something very wrong with it. Maybe it was the fact the sun didn't work the way it should. Even when it heaved itself to the height of the vast sky, it felt like dawn. Maybe it was that at night there were no stars. Gazing at the endless void felt empty, as if even the horde of bright night-lights had forsaken them. Maybe it was because it was so pale. Somehow it seemed that all the colour had been sucked from the wildlife, washing all life down to ashy shades of brown and grey and red. But mostly it was the combat, those souls doomed to the nightmarish land were participating in a constant game of cat and mouse, where if you weren't hunting, you were being hunted.

Benny paced around, the dim sunlight glancing through the trees. It hadn't been long ago they first heard the rumors, _a human was in Purgatory._ Ever since he and a few fellow vampires had been chasing whispers trying to track him down.

'Benny, just calm down.' Harry sighed. He was the youngest of the group, only being dead a few months before the human appeared. (He claimed to have been killed by hunters; and well, most vampires are, afterall they don't age _or _become ill). Due to this, he was irritable and lacked the experience Benny and Alonso had gained over their decades trapped in the afterlife, but partialy made up for it in his zeal.

'He's right, getting agittated won't help anyone.' The oldest vampire, Alonso rubbed his palm across his face. He had been killed nearly a century ago and still kept the fasion. Although his coat had been long ago ruined he still wore the poofy shirt and slowly decaying waistcoat. His long hair was bound back, to avoid impeding the daily combat in the unforgiving land.

Benny paused his pacing and stepped towards where his comrades where sat at the base of a tree.

'C-can we just go over the plan one more time?' He pleaded. Alonso sighed before conceding.

'Well, intel states that for whatever reason, the human has been searching for the angel. Now, George says the angel is in the clearing through here,'

'Yes but how do we know he isn't lying? He has before!' Alonso glared at the beared man.

'If he was lying, why would the human be headed 'ere?' Harry smirked at Benny.

'So anyway, the plan.' He took over. 'When he gets near 'ere, Alonso will be the bait. Lead 'im round where we'll jump 'im. Gottit?'

Benny turned away, nodding. His thoughts were tumbling through his mind. He knew what he had to do to get home. To get revenge on those who had taken everything he held dear.

Time crawled onwards threw the forest's perpetual dusk. Benny and Harry were poised behind some trees on either side of the slim clearing they had decided on for the showdown, viligantly awaiting sign of Alonso.

Sure enough, it came. The older vampire snarling as he sped across the undergrowth, swiftly pursued by the Human. He suddenly stopped dead. As the Human silently approached behind him, he whipped around with his blade and began to grapple with him.

Harry turned to Benny.

'Now should we go?'

'No, you might hit Alonso.'

The younger man nodded uneasily before turning back to the scene in ahead of them.

The Human had Alonso pinned against a tree, knife to his throat. Alonso's own weapon was discarded on the floor.

'Where's the angel?' The Human growled. The vampire glanced towards his companion's hiding place.

'I don't know' He lied, expecting his friends to follow the plan, and quickly. The Human hummed to himself, a small smile dancing on his lips before suddenly jamming his blade into Alonso's arm.

Harry lept forward as he screamed, but Benny held him back.

'No! Not yet!' If his plan was going to work, it would be easier if his elder was already dead. Harry just stared at him in astonishment.

Meanwhile the Human had picked up the vamp's weapon and was turning it over in his hands, inspecting it, before quickly and efficiantly decapitating Alonso.

Harry yelled and ran forward, pushing Benny back and ramming into his friends killer, pinning him down as he snarled, sharp fangs fully bared. The Human fumbled, groping for his newly-found blade but to no avail.

Just as soon as Harry had appeared, he was gone. Tackled by Benny, he now was trapped beneath the older man's weight. His face only had a moment to register the betrayl before it (and indeed his entire head) had been separated from his body with one swift slice.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, another chapter? Yup. I'm legit going to try uploading more sooner now so yay! I know this chapter isn't much but there will be more action next time. I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. That much is evident by the fact this fic's very existence.**

'What, no thanks for a saving your hide?' The vampire and human circled one another, weapons drawn and completly alert.

'Sure. I won't shove this up your behind.' He gestured to Alonso's blade now in his possesion. Benny inhaled, grinning.

'Thats an awful way to punch your meal ticket friend. Especially when I've got something you need. A way out.' The Human laughed.

'Even a dental apocolypase like you know there ain't no such thing.'

'There is if you're human. At least, thats the rumour.'

'Oh yea, prove it then.' Benny shrugged.

'Nah. Either you're in, or you're out.' They both stopped pacing and faced one another.

'So you just wanna guide me out of Purgatory out of the goodness of your undead heart? What's in it for you?'

'I'm hopping a ride.' Benny grinned.

'What?'

'It's a human portal, only humans can pass through. I show you the door, you jump my soul to the other side.'

'And how do I know this isn't a set-up. How do I know I won't end up like your friend over there?' He gestured to Harry's headless corpse still lying on the floor. Benny gazed down at the young vampire. _I'm sorry, _he thought _I did what I had to._He turned back to the Human.

'He was my friend, now you are. First rule of Purgatory kid, you can't trust nobody.'

'You just asked me to trust you.'

'You see?' Benny grinned. 'You're getting it now.'

'Hmm, first we find the angel.'

'Three's a crowd chief.' The Human gestured wildly and smirked.

'Well hey, you're either in, or you're out.' The vampire responded with a small chuckle. This was it, after nearly 50 years trapped in the bleak forest he was finaly going to escape. Finaly going to get revenge on his nest for what they did. He would finaly bring justice to Andrea, and he would bring justice to egg.

**Well, thats it for now. Please leave a review! They give me hope.**


End file.
